


You Have Failed This City

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Arrow Crossover, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural X Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Olivia Queen (Female Green Arrow), Aaron Dawson (OC), Mario Falcone (borrowed from the Batman Universe), John Diggle and Felicity Smoak.Warnings: Swearing, canon violence, death, smidgen of angst, sexual tension and implied smut.A/N: Just a little ditty I came up with while marathoning Arrow and Supernatural, hope you guys enjoy! Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.Disclaimer: Pics are not mine, found on Pinterest.





	You Have Failed This City

From my high, shadowed perch, I could see the deal going down. Aaron Dawson, known as King Cold in the streets, was a notorious drug and human trafficker that had no problem making people that got in his way disappear.

Until I came along that is.

I’d given him a more than fair warning; I cornered him in the alley behind his club called Sea Star. He shook in his Armani shoes when he saw none other than the Green Arrow with her bow and deadly arrow pointed at his chest.

“Aaron Dawson,” I proclaimed, his chest in plain sight “You have failed this city!”

“Hey, listen it ain’t my fault!” He squawked, his hands up “I just do what I’m told!”

“LIAR!” I shouted at him as I came closer, the green hood hid my face from him, but I could see the terror in his brown eyes and the sweat on his dark brow. “You use people and drugs to get your way in this city, but no more. You have twenty four hours to transfer forty million dollars to the shelter you helped close to make room for your club that fronts your illegal activities.”

“And if I don’t?” He challenged, his ego over riding his brain.

I let my arrow fly and it landed less than an inch away from the side of his face.

“I won’t miss next time.” I told him and sank back into the shadows.

In spite of my warning, here Aaron was, at the docks of Starling City with guy in a navy blue suit; An infamous mobster named Mario Falcone. I’d recognize the cheap hair cut and porn star mustache anywhere. They looked chummy for two people that, according The the intelligence Diggle and Felicity had dug up, didn’t know each other.

“Oh well,” I thought “two less scum bags sucking up all the good air.”

As silent as a cat, I flipped down from my perch, landed on the roof of the building below me and darted in the shadows to get closer to Dawson and Falcone. I could hear the two of them chit chatting as I got closer, carefully assessing my surroundings as I got closer. I grew concerned when I saw the lack of reinforcements that Falcone and Dawson usually had with them. Normally, there would’ve been two or three guys stationed on the roof that I’d just dropped on to, but it was suspiciously empty. Keeping my wits about me, I crawled to the edge of the building and got a good look at Falcone and Dawson, who were still yucking it up. I tuned into the transmitter I’d planted earlier and listened.

“Says they’re looking for the blood of a most holy man.” Falcone had said.

“They know it’s impossible to prove if that’s REALLY saint’s blood right?” Aaron chided.

“Well, the tall one seemed reasonably intelligent, the short one? Let’s just say it’s a good thing he’s pretty.” Falcone said as both men laughed.

My brow furrowed, whoever they were talking about was either extremely gullible or desperate. Either one of those meant someone was dying tonight.

As if pulling from the deepest, darkest corners of my memory, I heard a familiar engine rumble and I looked down the dock.

“SHIT!” I swore in my mind.

There was no mistaking it; a black, pristine 1967 Chevy Impala with chrome trim rolled down the dock and stopped about ten feet from Falcone and Dawson. Four guys in total climbed out of the Impala, and my jaw dropped when I caught sight of the two guys coming out of the backseat.

It was none other than Sam and Dean Winchester; a pair of brothers that hunted bad things in the dark. Though they were both tall, dark and handsome; they looked rightfully shaken as the guys in the front seats guided them over to Falcone and Dawson.

I decided I’d save the lecture for later as I rose to my feet, grabbed my arrow out of the quiver and took aim. Dawson’s head was in my sights and with a steady release of my breath, I let it fly. It whizzed through the air, slicing clean through Dawson’s temple, he was dead before he realized what had hit him.

“Oh SHIT!” Falcone yelled as I jumped down from the roof. “FUCK!” He yelled and signaled his men to come after me. I heard their guns cock as I hid in the shadows of shipping containers.

“Which way’d he go?!” One guy shouted

“Saw him land just this way!” The other guy answered.

“You go this way, I’ll go the other way.” The first guy said

“BRING ME HIS HEAD!” Falcone yelled.

I smirked and got my arrow ready. The first guy was an easy shot, arrow to the chest before he cleared the first shipping container.

“Lloyd?” The second guy called

I jumped out, using my bow to disarm the second guy. He fought back hard, landing a couple of good punches on me before I was able to hit him with my bow and then sink an arrow into his chest. I lined up my fourth arrow and stalked toward Falcone.

“Mario Falcone,” I called to him as I raised my bow and arrow, his chest squarely in my line of sight “you bring drugs and kidnapped women into MY CITY and expect me to be okay with that?”

“No look, you got it all wrong.” Falcone pleaded

“Time for chatter is OVER!” I snarled and looked at Sam and Dean “you two get out of here, now.”

“He has something we need.” Sam insisted

“We just want what we came here for,” Dean said “then you can put as many arrows as you want in him.”

“What DID you come here for?” I asked them.

“Long story,” Dean said “but please. He has what we need. Let us get it and you can light him up Merida.”

I could tell from the look on Sam and Dean’s faces that whatever Falcone was providing for them was important. What, I didn’t know, but I trusted their judgement.

“Get what you need from his pockets.” I told Sam and Dean.

“First of all, ain’t nobody-“

What no one was going to do to Falcone was unclear, after I shot the arrow straight through his palm, pinning him against the shipping crate as he screamed in pain.

“Hurry!” I yelled at the Winchesters as I got closer.

“Nice shot!” Dean commented as I approached and he and Sam searched Falcone’s pockets.

“Here!” Sam said, trapping a vial out of Falcone’s jacket pocket.

“Blood of Saint Peter.” Dean said, looking relieved as we heard the squeal of tires.

“Go!” I yelled at them “I’ll hold them off.”

“What about you?” Dean asked, his face was scrunched up, like he knew me or something.

“I can handle them, you two go.” I barked as I took my stance, a black van screeched around the corner.

“We can help.” Dean said and grabbed his gun out of the waistband of his pants. I lined up my shot and took it, my exploding arrow landing square in the van’s engine before blowing up. It went up in spectacular fashion, the front end bursting into a fire ball as the van went totally up right and then landed hard on its driver’s side.

“Whoa.” The Winchesters said in unison.

“Go!” I shouted, as I heard police sirens in the distance. I turned to leave when I felt a hand grab my elbow. I turned and was face to face with Dean. His emerald green eyes sparkled at me, a five o’clock shadow dusted his cheeks and his full, pink lips were slightly parted in amazement. Without warning, I felt my hood get pulled down and his face was even more in shock.

“Olivia?!” He asked, stunned “Olivia Queen is the Green Arrow?!”

I shrugged as the sirens got closer

“And you died six years ago, so I guess that didn’t stick.” I spat as I wrenched my arm away from him and pulled my hood back up. “Get out of here before the FBI figures out you two are alive.” I retorted and ran off.

“Wait, Liv, come back!” I heard Dean shout, calling me by my nickname.

I ran faster than I every had in my life, I spring boarded on to a closed dumpster lid, jumped up to catch the ladder of a fire escape and scrambled up it. Once I was on the roof, I hopped from one building to the next thinking

“No. Not now, not ever.”

My last run in with the Winchester siblings had been strange to say the least. Before I was stranded on the island, before I took on the Green Arrow hood to clean up Starling City, when I was still partying like early 2000s Britney Spears, I’d stumbled out of a club in Chicago laughing like an idiot. Drunk and high, I wandered into an alley by myself when I heard a growl. My fogged mind reasoned that it was a stray dog and I kept stumbling toward my car. Before I could process anything, I hit the pavement so hard that I saw stars. The last thing I remember was seeing a disgusting set of long, yellow teeth and wide, wild eyes inches from my face.

When I woke up; I met another pair of eyes, but these weren’t terrifying at all. They were the most enchanting shade of green with flecks of gold in them.

“Hey,” Green Eyes said as he watched my expression change from confused to scared “you’re okay.”

My head was hammering and my back screamed in pain.

“Water?” I asked in a scratchy voice.

“Yeah, hold up.” Green Eyes said and turned his head “Sam, water.”

I heard a water bottle land in his hands and he passed it to me as he offered me a hand.

“Here, sit up.” He said.

I took his hand and he gingerly pulled me up as I opened the water bottle and drank slowly. 

“What’s you name?” he asked gently

I swallowed the water and then cleared my throat.

“Olivia,” I said “Olivia Queen.”

Green Eyes, who introduced himself as Dean, explained that I’d met a werewolf and they’d taken it down with silver bullets before it had a chance to bite me. After I freaked out (understandably), they explained to me that they were hunters that took down all the creatures parents told their kids about to keep them inside at night. After that, Dean took me back to my car so I could get home.

“And hey,” Dean called after me as I went to climb out of the passenger seat “be careful out there okay? Werewolves are bad news but people are even worse.”

“Are you worried about me Dean Winchester?” I asked, tilting my head. To say I found him attractive was an understatement. Tall, broad shouldered with brownish blonde hair, full lips and those gorgeous green eyes, he was a catch for sure.

“Can you blame me?” He asked “a pretty girl in an alley by herself at night sounds like the set up to every horror movie ever written.”

I laughed, genuinely laughed, for the first time in a long time. He was smirking as I laughed.

“Then, can I give my knight in shining armor a kiss as a thank you?” I asked

He nodded and I scooted closer to him. Our mouths met; looking at his lips was totally different than kissing them. He was a strong guy, but his kiss was gentle and firm at the same time. I felt his hand rest on my knee, his calloused palm feeling deliciously rough on my sensitive skin. His lips moved over mine as I snaked my hands up his chest and laced them together on the back of his neck. His tongue barely grazed my lip, asking for permission to enter, which I granted him. His tongue slid in my mouth, dancing with mine, the sensation going straight to my core. We came up for air and his free hand cupped my cheek, his forehead pressed against mine.

“You okay?” He rasped and I nodded

“Don’t stop.” I damn near begged him. I’d had my fair share of guys, but this one blew them all out of the water. He hesitantly bit his kiss swollen lower lip and said

“I’m not against taking this further,” he said “but I am against putting on a show for our friend over there.” He nodded out of the window over my shoulder. I turned and saw a homeless guy staring at us and I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Dean, who laughed.

“Rain check?” I asked him

“Definitely.” He said

We kissed again, exchanged numbers and that was the last time I heard from Dean Winchester. I called and texted him a few times but never received a response. At the time; I was furious. I was Olivia Queen for fuck’s sake! I could have whatever I wanted, when and where ever I wanted it. But this Dean Winchester was the one thing I couldn’t have. When I got off the island, I Googled his name and found out he had died while I was shipwrecked.

Well that turned out to be a big, fat fucking lie.

 

“So it’s him?” Felicity asked “THE Dean? The one that got away?”

“Yeah, it’s definitely him.” I said as I hung upside down from my aerial hammock.

“What’s he doing in Starling City? Meeting up with Aaron Dawson and Mario Falcone no less?” Diggle asked as he let loose on the punching bag.

“Falcone had a vial of Saint Peter’s Blood in his pocket.” I said, stretching my legs out “God only knows what those two want with the blood of a Saint.”

I could hear my phone ringing and Felicity looked at the caller ID.

“Speak of the Devil,” She said and held up my phone “and he shall call.”

I flipped down and took my phone, Dean’s name flashing on the screen.

“FUCK!” I yelled before answering “This is Olivia.” I said in a civilized tone.

“Hey Olivia, it’s Dean.” He said “I was wondering if I could cash in that long over due rain check?”

My heart thumped in my chest with nervousness and excitement.

“Um, sure,” I said “what time do you want to meet?”

“Say in an hour? Lunch on me?” He asked

“Perfect.” I said “I know a good burger joint we can meet at.”

 

We arrived at Big Belly Burger within minutes of each other. He looked as dashing as ever; wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and brown boots. I’d gone simple with my outfit; a blue tunic top, grey leggings and black ankle boots. Our eyes met and we smiled at one another. He got up and gave me a hug.

“You look,” he pulled back, looking me up and down “fantastic!” He said

I laughed

“Yeah, I’m definitely in better shape now than the last time you saw me.” I said as we sat down.

We ordered and the waitress left us alone as we sipped our drinks in silence.

“What are you thinking?” I finally asked “Falcone and Dawson? Seriously?”

“Says the,” He started and looked around before lowering his voice and inching across the table closer to me “says the girl that shoots arrows into criminals.”

“You have NO IDEA what I went through to get here.” I snapped

“Back at you.” He snarled.

We stared each other down; I couldn’t figure out if it was because he got under my skin in a way no one else ever had or if it was because I was imagining all the sexual things I’d let him do to me; but the tension was so thick between us, it could’ve been cut with a knife. After our staring contest, I cleared my throat, trying to regain control of the situation.

“What the hell do you want with the blood of an Saint anyway?” I asked “and how do you know it’s authentic?”

“I don’t,” Dean said “but I’m taking the risk for my family.”

“You realize,” I said as the waitress brought over our food and left us alone with a smile “that you and Sam pissed off one of the biggest mob bosses I’ve ever encountered? He’s wanted all over Starling City and Gotham, his rap sheet is longer than my body.”

“It’s gonna be a little hard for him to come after Sam and I with an arrow in his hand.” Dean said, a cocky tone in his voice.

“It’s no laughing matter Dean,” I said as I bit into my burger. After chewing and swallowing I said “Falcone is gonna get you where it hurts, so he’s either gonna go after your car or Sam.”

“Anyone touches my Baby they won’t live to tell the tale.” Dean said sternly as he shoved French fries into his mouth.

“Where’s Sam?” I asked.

“The geek said he’d be at the library,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes and checked his watch “two hours ago.”

“Is it common for him to wait that long before checking in?” I asked and Dean shook his head before frantically reaching for his phone. I reached across the table and stopped him, his eyes were wide with panic.

“You have to help me.” Dean said

“I can’t help you,” I told him and squeezed his hand “but I have a friend that can.”

Dean and I walked past the construction that was going on in my night club; the perfect cover for my vigilante activities.

“A night club?” Dean asked “Clever.”

“Well, we can’t all have a Bat Cave.” I said with a shrug as we walked toward the back of the club. We walked through what would be my private office and to the back wall. I flipped a switch, typed in a code a false wall popped open.

“This way.” I told Dean as I opened the false wall and he followed me through. We walked down a set of stairs where I, unsurprisingly, found Felicity stationed at her favorite computer, eating a snack. She looked up and smiled.

“Olivia, back already?” She asked

“We have a problem Felicity,” I said as Dean and I walked to the floor and over to her “Dean’s brother Sam may be missing. Can you track his cell phone signal?” I asked

“Did Galileo use a telescope?” Felicity asked and I nodded “then I’m your girl. What’s his number?”

Dean gave her the number and she typed it in. After a few seconds, her eyebrows shot up.

“Weird, his signal hasn’t moved in two hours.” She said

“Dean did say he was at the library.” I told her

“But no one sits in the same spot for two hours,” Felicity told us “even sloths move at some point.”

I looked at Dean, his expression torn between rage and concern.

“I told you, he’ll get you where it hurts,” I said “my guess is that he should be calling some time soon with a ransom.”

As if on cue, Dean’s phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

“Dean Winchester?” An obviously disguised voice asked.

“Where’s my brother you son of a bitch?” Dean asked, venom seeping through his voice.

“He’s alive, for now,” the voice said “here’s the deal. You give back the blood and I won’t splatter your brother’s brains all over the floor. We clear?”

“No, you listen to me,” Dean said fiercely “you touch one hair on his head and I swear I will rip you limb from limb with my bare hands.”

“Then I suggest you meet me behind the abandoned meat factory on the corner of Crowne and Thorn at midnight. The blood for your brother, easy as that. Come alone.”

The voice hung up and Felicity smiled

“Traced the signal,” she said proudly “the location for the meet up isn’t too far from where the signal was generated. Looks like he isn’t bluffing.”

Dean looked from Felicity to me, his face set.

“He said to come alone.” Dean said hopelessly.

“Like that’s gonna stop me.” I told him.

 

 

As midnight ticked closer, I made my way over the rooftops, silently weaving between the shadows while keeping my ears trained for the rumble of the Impala’s engine. We seemed to be moving at about the same pace, I noted as I dodged an air vent. I heard the engine cut off and I ran ahead, making sure Dean was in the clear. I ducked behind a shed on the roof and listened as a skinny man picked up his walkie-talkie.

“One copy; got eyes on him.” The skinny man said

“Copy,” a voice answered “keep your eyes peeled.”

I waited a solid four beats before putting an arrow in his knee. He grunted in pain and before he could make another move, I swiftly snapped his neck. Falcone seemed to have guys stationed on every other roof and each guy was radioing in as Dean drew closer. After they signaled Dean’s arrival; I took them down, so as not to raise suspicions. When Dean approached the last building, there was no guy in sight. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I shrank into the shadows, watching carefully and barely breathing. Sure enough, a guy came out of the shadows, his gun drawn.

“The Green Arrow making trouble again?” He asked in a sing song voice “Why don’t you go back to your play pen and let the big kids play?” He taunted me.

“You know what they say; big things come in small packages.” I said as he rounded into the light. His fatal mistake was taking his eyes off me to radio in to Falcone. Faster than he could blink; I drew and shot and arrow into the middle of his chest. I quietly made my way to the corner of the building and tapped into the device Dean had planted in his ear. Nearly invisible to the naked eye, I could hear everything Dean could.

“Where’s my brother?” He asked Falcone irritably.

“Where’s my blood?” Falcone asked Dean.

I stared them both down from my hiding spot, keeping my eyes wandering in the shadows. Who knew how many guys Falcone had hidden away?

“I’ll show you,” Dean said “if you prove to me Sam is okay.”

With a cocky smirk, Falcone snapped his fingers. A few feet from them, a large, metal door swung open and two guys were dragging a larger man by the arms. By his size; I assumed it was Sam with a bag over his head.

“Have some decency fellas,” Falcone scolded “is that any way to treat our guest?”

“You try moving Lurch around then!” One of the guys snapped at Falcone as they forced Sam to his knees and yanked the bag off of his head. Sam looked terrified for a few seconds but I watched as he made eye contact with Dean and calmed down. I saw my opportunity and took it. I loaded my arrow into the bow and shot it at the street light over Falcone and Dean. The light exploded; the lens covering the light shattered into a million pieces, raining plastic down on Falcone, his cronies and Sam.

I swiftly shot another arrow, it had a grappling hook on the end of it and a rope attached to the other end, and it sank into the lamp post with ease. Using my bow, I flew down the rope like a zip line, taking out both of Falcone’s idiots with a kick to the head. When I successfully landed and had my bow back in my hands, I set my sights on Falcone, who looked terrified.

“Thought you saw the last of me at the docks huh?” I asked, drawing my arrow and setting it into the bow “Now you set your sights on people have have more good in their pinkies than you do in your entire body?” I lined up my shot, prepared to let my arrow sink deep into Falcone’s chest “Big mistake.”

Falcone had his hands up, begging for mercy.

“C’mon, surely we can-“ he started

“WE CANNOT!” I shouted. Without taking my eyes of Falcone, I said “Dean, you and Sam get out of here. Now.”

“But you-“ Dean started

“Get. Out.” I demanded, my eyes never straying from Falcone. I waited until I heard Dean cut the ropes off of Sam’s hands and heard them scramble away. Once I heard the Impala’s engine start up, I smirked.

“Just you and me Falcone.” I told him

“Please,” he begged, crawling to his knees and tears running down his cheeks “I never wanted this, they forced me-“

“Which part was forced?” I demanded “The rape, murder or drug trafficking?”

He didn’t have an answer, he shook like a leaf as he sobbed. Without a word, I took my shot, the arrow piecing his heart and he fell to the ground, dead as I heard sirens.

I killed him far to quickly, I thought as I ran away from the sound of squealing tires and flashing lights. Falcone got off far too easy after the things he had done; I’d through of a million ways to torture him and make him pay, but I couldn’t. Torturing Falcone would have been pay back for the victim’s families, but who would’ve really benefited from that besides me?

I quickly hopped the fence and ran back toward the motel room where the Winchesters were staying.

 

When I arrived at their door, I’d changed back into my street clothes. Sam was shaken up and had a busted lip, but was otherwise unharmed.

“Glad you’re okay.” I said to Sam fondly.

“Thank you,” Sam said “again. I know I’ve said it a million times, but you saved our asses.”

I shrugged

“I do what I can here,” I told him “what you guys do out there? Leaps and bounds out of my league.”

With one last goodbye to Sam, Dean walked outside with me.

“Guess it was my turn to save your bacon huh?” I chided him and he smirked.

“Thank you,” He said, his green eyes focused on my blue ones “you have no idea how much this helps.”

“I did some digging,” I told him and then winced “scratch that, Felicity did some digging. What you have in your hand? It’s pig’s blood.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped

“You mean to tell me that I almost got the three of us sleeping with the fishes over Wilbur’s blood?” He asked angrily.

“You’re looking for the blood of a Saint right?” I asked

“A most holy man, technically.” Dean said and chucked the vial across the parking lot, the glass shattering somewhere in the distance.

“Well,” I said and fished around in my back pack “good thing I know a few people.” I pulled out a different shaped vial filled with blood and handed it to him.

“What is this?” He asked, looking at it.

“That,” I said “is the blood of Father McDougall, head of a local church, known for his philanthropy and unwavering faith. He was declared by Pope John Paul II to be a homo omnium sanctorum.”

“And in English that would mean?” Dean asked, his eyes lighting up.

“A most holy man.” I said with a smile.

“How’d YOU get a priest to cough up some blood?” He asked

“The particulars aren’t important,” I said with a wave of my hand “now you have what you need.”

Dean looked at the vial, then at me and back at the vial. Without a word, he closed the gap between us by sealing his lips over mine, capturing me in a smoldering kiss. When we came up for air, our breath mingled in the cool evening air, creating puffs of vapor.

“No homeless guys in sight this time.” I told him, a mischievous grin crossing my face.

“And I said I wanted to cash in that rain check,” Dean added with a wink “plus I owe you. Big time.”

I smiled

“Good thing for you, I prematurely rented a room for the night.” I said and held up a room key. He looked stunned and intrigued all at the same time.

“You’re awesome.” He said and wrapped me into another heated kiss.


End file.
